A large research and development effort has been directed to radio frequency identification (“RFID”) technologies during the past ten years. As a result of these efforts, and as a result of their utility and economy, RFID tags and RFID-tag readers have found widespread, commercial application in a variety of disparate fields, from identification of pets to inventory management and inventory control. As discussed in the following sections, techniques have been developed to allow an RFID reader to interrogate, or read the contents of, multiple RFID tags within the RFID-tag reader's physical range of interrogation, or field. Despite advances in this area, however, the efficiency of an RFID-tag reader may be, in certain applications, significantly less than a desirable or needed efficiency, and significantly less than the RFID-tag reader's theoretical maximum efficiency under optimal conditions. Less research and development effort has been devoted to reading of RFID tags by multiple, interfering RFID-tag readers. In many applications, mutually interfering RFID-tag readers severely constrain, or even completely prohibit, effective interrogation of RFID tags by the mutually interfering RFID-tag readers, leading to low efficiency of multi-RFID-tag-reader networks that include mutually interfering RFID-tag readers. For these reasons, RFID researchers and developers, as well as manufacturers, vendors, and users of RFID tags and RFID-tag systems, have recognized the need for methods for improving the efficiencies of multi-RFID-tag-reader networks that include two or more mutually interfering RFID-tag readers.